


You Can't Kiss Him

by Taran40



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Not tell which are real and which are not, Romance, There's a question mark for each relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 11:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taran40/pseuds/Taran40
Summary: Severus and Harry face off in the Great Hall during Harry's 7th Year Leaving Feast.





	You Can't Kiss Him

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt:  
> The class year is 7th for the trio, and Severus and Harry face off in front of the entire school at the Leaving Feast. What they say or do is totally up to you.
> 
> However, the following conditions must be applied:  
> 1) Severus must say this line: "Potter, I've been waiting to do this all year!"  
> 2) A lesser character such as Draco, Neville, Hagrid, Dobby etc... must attempt to come between the two in order to prevent the events they believe will happen for their own personal reason (e.g. Neville tries to stop Severus and Harry from kissing because Neville is in love with ... )
> 
> I can't remember who gave me this challenge or where I found it (it's been many years!) but whoever came up with it, Thank You! :D
> 
> The usual disclaimer applies... I own nothing, I make nothing, JK is the Goddess of Potter-verse!

You Can’t Kiss Him By Taran

 

“Potter.”

“Snape.”

It was the Leaving Feast and the two men stood toe-to-toe, nose to forehead. The animosity between them was palpable and everyone in the Great Hall held their breath waiting for the fireworks to start, bets quietly making their rounds as to who would throw the first hex, or kiss.

"I've been waiting to do this all year!" Severus snarled, the corners of his mouth twitching. Harry’s lips also began to curl as his eyes narrowed at the dark-haired figure of his most hated teacher. Severus grabbed Harry’s upper arms and started to lean in just as someone yelled.

“Stop!”

Remus Lupin grabbed Severus’ arm and pulled him roughly away from Harry.

“You can’t kiss him, Severus!” 

“Kiss him?!” Severus gasped, a look of horror on his face. From behind Remus, he could see the look mirrored on Harry’s face.

“I know he’s not your student anymore and so technically you _can_ kiss him but… You just can’t Severus!” Remus pleaded.

“Why the hell would you think I was going to _KISS_ him?” Severus asked incredulously.

“Look, I know you two don’t hate each other as much as you’d have us all believe. I know you’ve gotten very close since Voldemort was defeated, but… I…”

It was true. Over the last year the two men had developed a very close, behind doors, friendship. Severus had given Harry extra training and stood by his side during the final battle. In the 4 months since Voldemort’s defeat, they had continued to spend time together. They had kept quiet about the relationship to avoid any awkward situations and accusations. Severus still wasn’t trusted because of what happened with Albus, despite Harry defending him. They also both rather enjoyed the snarky banter.

“And why shouldn’t I kiss him, or anyone else for that matter? What difference does it make to you, Lupin?” Severus snarled.

While he and Harry had gotten closer, so too did he and Remus. Severus had finally granted Remus forgiveness for his lack of a backbone during their school years and Remus had begun to see the man behind Severus’ masks. 

“Because… Because I love you!” Remus blurted out.

Severus’ jaw dropped, along with just about every other jaw in the Great Hall. Only Harry and McGonagall smiled knowingly. Harry had seen for himself the growing attraction between the two, but had never thought either of them would work up the courage to admit to the other how they felt. He knew Severus was very insecure when it came to personal or emotional matters and Remus still had issues with standing up for himself against a crowd, even a crowd of friends.

Harry gave Remus a little nudge, just hard enough to send him into Severus’ arms. Their lips fell together as though they were meant to be, soft and chaste, then hard and passionate. Suddenly the entire Hall erupted into a heart-felt “aww” and everyone began to clap, whistle and cheer.

Severus pulled away from Remus’ lips but clasped his hand tightly as he turned to glare at their audience. His eyes flared brightly as he scanned the room until everyone was once again quiet and tense. He nodded curtly, then released Remus’ hand and stepped back in front of Harry.

“As I was saying,” he snarled. “Potter, I’ve waited all year to do this!” Severus once again grabbed Harry by the arms and pulled him into a tight hug. “Thank you, Harry,” he whispered softly before letting him go with a gentle smile.

“A hug?! That’s it?” Remus inquired.

“There’s only one man I wish to kiss,” Severus said, turning his smile on Remus. “I’ve been waiting my whole life to do this,” he whispered as he ran the back of his fingers gently down Remus’ stubbled cheek. “I love you, too, Remus.” His words ghosted over Remus’ lips before meeting them with his own. 

Harry smiled at them, then turned away to look at his boyfriend. Draco rolled his eyes and pulled Harry into his arms.

“I was worried for half a second there,” the blond said. “I thought he was going to kiss you just for dramatic effect!”

Harry laughed. “Nah, I’m not werewolf enough for him!” He pulled Draco down into a kiss just as passionate as the men standing beside them and smiled into it as the Hall once again cheered them on.


End file.
